Have mercy
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Set directly after "The Witch's familiar" (Series 9) so beware of SPOILERS! (12 and Clara) After narrowly escaping from the wrath of Davros and the Daleks, The Doctor and Clara return to the TARDIS and finally realise how they truly feel about each other. (Rated M) {{COMPLETED}}


**AUTHOR'S NOTES - Hi everyone! Hopefully you're enjoying my Team Rocket fanfiction, if you haven't checked it out already then please do! Hopefully that will be upadted soon, but college is keeping me very busy so I can't make any promises.  
On the bright side, Series 9 of Doctor Who started last week (WOO! TEAM WHOUFFALDI!) And after watching "The withces familiar" I just had to write this.**

 **So naturally this does contain spoilers for the outcome of that episode so proceed at your own risk or watch the epsiode first, also, this is M rated so the same warning applies. Regarldess, I really hope you enjoy this, please leave a review! All comment welcome!**

 **Have mercy**

Finally the pair were back inside the safety of the TARDIS, they were exhausted, but they were safe…for now. For a while neither of them said anything and the silence hung in the air like a thick fog; they both so desperately wanted to break through, but didn't quite know how. Clara was almost nervous about speaking - the Doctor had momentarily lost all hope, he thought she had been murdered! Not only that…but he almost killed her! She had rarely seen nor heard him in such a state…it was the same with his compassion, his compassion for her…never had she seen it at such strengths.

Clara took a few fearful steps around the control panel….what should she say? What should she do? Something? Anything?! She took a few more steps - her wide heels clanking onto the metal floor. She stopped abruptly when she noticed the Doctor was looking at her. But he wasn't looking at her with any form of hard emotion, nor was it quite like compassion…it was hope, it was relief…it was a kind of love. It was the Doctor who took the next few steps and Clara remained still; he towered over for and for a while didn't move an inch.

"Doctor, I… -" Clara began, but was stunned to silence when she felt the Doctor slide his arms around her and he pulled their bodies close together.

"What's happening?" Clara asked - almost joking.

"I thought I lost you today, Clara." The Doctor replied, his voice almost cracking with pain.

"Well, I'm still here." She said with the tiniest of laughs. The Doctor pulled her away from him slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"No, Clara -" He purred, "- I really thought I'd lost you, for good!…Then I lost myself…I don't ever want to feel that way, ever again…I'd have too many regrets if something happened to you…" He was almost crying.

"Regrets?"

"Oh, Clara…you may not believe it, but you matter to me, you really do."

"I...I believe you…and you matter to me too."

"But, Clara you really matter to me, maybe you even matter most."

"Doctor…what are you saying?" Clara inhaled with a sharp breath that filled her with a dangerous sense of hope.

"I don't know what I'm saying, Clara -" He blurted quietly, "- But I know what I want to say…almost."

"Then say it."

"Clara I….Clara…. -" He moved away form her completely -leaving her cold - and moved around the control panel with a frustrated pace. "- I can't say it, Clara…"

"Can't say what? And why not?" He circled around and stood in front of Clara. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I believe Shakespeare said it best when he wrote…I have no spur to prick the sides of my intent other than vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself and falls on th'other…" He quoted smoothly.

"Wasn't that about murder?"

"It's a similar principle." He muttered.

"Doctor, it's okay to be afraid."

"Afraid?" He repeated, as if he didn't believe it himself. Clara moved even closer to him.

"But fear is a superpower, Doctor, it can be the single thing that drives you towards desire…and you know what? Sometimes I can be afraid…and right now, I think we're afraid of the same thing." She whispered. They gazed at each other knowingly, there were no more doubts, just emotions.

"Clara…are you -"

"Yes." She sighed with anticipation. They were stood so close - savouring the sensation of each others breath as it embraced their faces like thousands of fingers.

"Clara…-" The Doctor breathed, "Clara are you sure this is what you want?" He questioned with a hard swallow…he didn't dare touch Clara, not yet, not until he was sure. His seductive gaze pierced into Clara and she couldn't tare herself away; in this moment he was all she could comprehend.

"I'm sure….I'm sure." She said confidently. She knew that she wanted to take things a step further…even though it was uncharted territory. She had never been with the Doctor in such a way; sure she had kissed his previous form - but never anything more - and since he regenerated, all they had shared was a kiss on the cheek and the occasional hug…that usually wasn't a mutual decision. But Clara couldn't pretend any longer, she had always felt a spark between her and the Doctor, regardless of what he looked like, because he was her impossible man.

The moved through the halls of the TARDIS, barely breaking their intense eye contact; they stumbled into the nearest room…there was a bed near now, calling out to the pair, begging them to fill its empty sheets; and they wanted to, there was no doubt about that. "But, Doctor…do _you_ want this?" His eyes softened slightly as they bore deeper into her own. Their faces moved closer until the tips of their noses met, until there was almost no space between them. Their lips were aching to be together with a sever sense of lust that was building and building, it was on the verge of exploding.

"Clara…in over a thousand of time and space, I've never been so sure of anything." He replied with a slight Scottish purr. That was all either of them needed and it was only few seconds before the inches of air between them closed. As their lips met for a dance of desperation, a spark of hunger and desire flared within them both. The kiss was deep and passionate - with no intentions of stopping, for finally they no longer needed to hold back, nor did they want to…of all the single points in time it was only then that mattered to either of them.

Clara slid her hands up the Doctor's neck and circled her fingers through his silver hair - matching the ravished pace of their kiss. His fluffy locks bounced between her finger tips, soft to the touch. He moaned into her mouth. The Doctor let his hand run down her back and stop patiently at the bottom of her blouse; Clara sensed his urge and did not protest as he parted the buttons at a pace that was painfully slow. As the Doctor freed Clara from her top his mouth moved down to her neck and he planted soft kisses along her smooth skin.

Clara let out several small gasps and tilted her head to give him better access; her hands wandered away from his hair and to his jacket - which soon found itself on the floor…then she moved to his starred shirt. Button by button she loosened it - revealing his smooth chest - but before his torso was stripped of its final layer Clara took a tight hold of the fabric and pulled him not only closer to her, but she pulled him onto the bed, until the were both kneeling above the fabric. Their lips met again with fiery passion, like they were fighting for dominance…Clara stripped the Doctor of his shirt and pushed him down onto his back.

She tore her lips away from his and left a trail of kisses down his chest that tingled with zeal. Clara shivered from the taste of his skin, like tasting forbidden fruit, so rare, so dangerous and yet so addictive. The Doctor swallowed hard and felt himself tighten, "Clara…" He almost choked. He wanted to resist, to take things slowly and value ever second, but there was and undying lust within him. As Clara placed kisses along his stomach he almost unknowingly found his fingers unhooking Clara's bra and freeing her silky breasts. Their positions soon became reversed. Clara took a moment to stare into her partner's eyes, they were so full of innocent desire, it was like they were smiling at her. The Doctor lowered himself down to Clara's breasts and worshipped them with his mouth - earning a satisfied squeal from Clara. He rubbed and sucked at them hungrily, like they were the very purpose of his being.

"Oh…." Clara breathed - feeling overwhelmed. Whilst still kissing her chest, the Doctor brought his hands to the waist of Clara's skirt and hooked the fabric with his fingers. "Keep going" Clara breathed. He smiled to himself, but still obeyed. He pulled down her skirt and Clara wriggled free of that and her heels. He sent his lips down to her inner thigh and she squirmed at the sensation of him being so close to where she wanted…but first there was something she wanted. Clara reached up to the Doctor's belt and her fingers tangled around the buckle….slowly. Very slowly.

He took hold of her hands and pushed them above her head, Clara's face turned worried and confused, but he smiled at her with reassurance as he stripped independently in front of her. Clara bit her lip with nervous anticipation, suddenly she felt so shy and young. The Doctor wriggled out of his remaining clothes and leant back down to kiss Clara's stomach and move further and further down until he reached her final clothing item. He kissed her opening firmly and she squirmed with pleasure, a strong sense of excitement rushed through every fibre of her body, she wanted him badly and now the steady pace of the tryst was become too much.

"Doctor…please….-" She begged, "Mercy…" She said accidentally, earning a slight chuckle from the Doctor, he kissed her in the same place a final time before sitting up and looking at her.

"Clara Oswald…you are so beautiful." He marvelled. Clara took his neck and pulled his lips down to hers for another feverish kiss, and in short breaths she said something that sound like the word 'love'. The Doctor placed himself over her, his member poking strongly at her moist entrance, Clara shuddered again, and begged silently.

The Doctor finally gave in and pushed himself deep inside her, they both groaned with sheer bliss as they were finally joined together. They had never been closer than at this exact time, it was what they always wanted. He began to move inside of her slowly, using her moans as and indication, The Doctor wanted to control himself; he cared for Clara more than anyone. His lips grazed her earlobe slightly as he continued to thrust in and out of his impossible girl.

"Doctor…" He heard her let out low moans of his name. Clara threw her head back onto one of the pillows and her nails clawed at the Doctor's back - as his movement became more frantic and more lustful - causing red streaks to make their homes on his skin. The Timelord buried his face down into Clara's neck - he was struggling to control himself now. "Doctor!" Clara begged again.

He pushed himself deeper and faster and the pair could feel themselves getting closer and closer to the edge. The climax was building up within them; limbs were tingling, moans were louder and soon, the world was nothing more than the most pleasurable and orgasmic sensation fathomable. They rode out the final moments together, The Doctor released himself with one final thrust and Clara clung to him as she lost all control. Locked eyes, breathless lovers…everything finally felt complete. The Doctor slid himself next to Clara and she cuddled into his warm body.

"I definitely can't lose you now…" He panted.

"Doctor, you're not going to -"

"No, don't say that…not all promises can be kept…only say things you know you truly mean." He said almost sternly.

"Okay… -" Clara looked up at his worn face and kissed his lips tenderly, "- Then I love you." She replied.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES -**  
 **Once again, I really hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review - all comments are welcome!  
See you soon!**


End file.
